Ancur-ancuran
by Fic of Delusion
Summary: Natsu ingin meminta bantuan Lucy untuk mengerjakan PR. Apa yang terjadi? / Hancur, lebur, stres, kacau, tanpa Plot. Bahasa hancur, OOC, kotor, sampah, EYD kacau. Tapi kalau mencari Comedy di sinilah tempatnya!


**Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima

Title: Ancur-ancuran

Rated: T

Genre: Full Comedy

Description: AU, Typo (Tell me) OOC, Dll...

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan lumayan deras. Udara dingin benar-benar membuat malas untuk melakukan sesuatu— terutama mengerjakan PR Matematika.

"GAAAH! Aku menyerah!" teriak Natsu Dragneel dalam kamar kosnya yang berada di lantai dua. Siswa kaya raya yang kurang jelek dan bisa dibilang setengah manis setengah tampan, dengan rambut pink limited edition-nya itu. Berguling ke kanan di atas kasur, sebelum jatuh ia menggerem dengan ketepatan seratus persen, sempurna! Mantap!

"Minta bantuan Luce sajalah." Menyambar buku beserta alat tulisnya, melonjat turun dari kasur dengan semangat. Seorang Natsu Dragneel memang tidak suka berpikir, ia lebih suka mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan dari seseorang— meski belum tentu pelajarannya masuk.

Dengan baju T-shirt warna biru dan celana Jeans yang berwarna sama. Pemuda itu berjalan santai ke kamar sebelah.

.

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

"Oooy, Luuuce." panggilnya setelah mengetuk pintu. Tak perlu waktu lama, pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang Lucy Heartfilia, dengan baju putih tanpa lengan yang menampilkan bagian atas dada besarnya. Untuk bawahannya ia mengenakan rok selutut (bayangkan saja pakaian Lucy di FT Ending 15).

"Apaan?" tanya Gadis itu. Di lain sisi Natsu Dragneel mengutuk penampilan terbuka tetangga kos nya itu.

Oh ayolah! Siapa saja juga pasti terpesona melihat wajah cantik dan rambut kuning yang tampak seperti tai— tidak bukan! Tapi emas, ya emas! OH! Indah sekali.

Ditambah bentuk tubuhnya yang 'lumayan' pastinya menggoda iman para lelaki yang memiliki kelamin normal dan bekerja dengan baik, seperti Natsu ini.

Katakanlah 'itu'nya mulai 'berdiri'

"A-ah! Itu, bantu mengerjakan PR. Hehehe

" jawab Natsu sambil nyengir, berusaha mendingkan tubuhnya yang mulai panas.

"Nggak."

"Kok gitu sih? Nanti gue gak naik kita pisah lho."

"Belajar sendiri!" Dengan itu pintu ditutup.

.

 **BLAM!**

Tidak terima, Natsu menggedor pintu dengan amat sangat kencangnya.

"GAAAH! Tolonglahhhh! Luce! Aku traktir besok deh! Mau ya? Yaaaa?" Tak ada jawaban, Natsu pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Ayolah! Luce yang paling cantik, sekseh, montok... Apalagi lagi ya?" Bingung Natsu mulai menggali otaknya. Tanpa diduga pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Putih," ucap Lucy menambahkan.

"Iya, iya. Putih, mulus, sekseh! Pokoknya the best dah! Nomor dua setelah Ibuku tentunya." Sungguh anak berbakti, baik, bodoh, dan rajin minta bantuan orang (untuk mengerjakan PR).

Alih-alih bangga, Ibunya malah bersin-bersin di rumah sana.

"Kamu bisa aja deh!" Mendengar itu Lucy memukul Natsu dengan tidak etisnya sampai jatuh terduduk, tak lupa efek suara "Guhak!" keluar dari mulut makhluk pink itu.

 _"Sinting juga,"_ gumam Natsu dalam hati. Bangkit berdiri, tak lupa mengusap pantatnya yang baru saja berciuman mesra dengan lantai.

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk," suruh Lucy dengan entengnya.

"Masuk?"

"Iya masuk."

"Ke dalam kamarmu?"

"Sudah cepat masuk."

"D-di sini saja kan bisa."

"Ma-suk!" kata Lucy mulai meninggi.

"Tidak usah Luce. Di sini saja. A-aku duduk di sini," Natsu pun duduk di lantai

"Oke?" tambahnya.

"Natsu Dragneel! Masuk!" perintahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat makhluk pink yang duduk di bawah sana berdiri gelagapan.

"Cepat masuk."

"Aye."

.

 **Blam!** Pintu ditutup pelan.

"Ko-kok ditutup sih?" tanya Natsu

"Biar gak dilihat orang."

.

 **Cklek!** Pintu dikunci

"Ke-kenapa dikunci?"

"Biar gak ada yang masuk." jawab Lucy enteng. Dengan santainya gadis itu berjalan menuju kasurnya.

 _"Mati gue! Masuk kamar cewek. Ceweknya pakai baju terbuka pula. Kuatkan hamba ini, ya Tuhan."_ Keringat dingin sudah bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Kenapa sih lu?" Tanpa diduga Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya.

"EH SETAN! Jangan deket-deket!"

"Idih! Orang cantik, sekseh, putih, mulus..." dalam hati Natsu menambahkan _"sinting"_ "...montok begini dikata setan? Situ waras?"

"Kagak lah! Orang masih normal ini."

"Becanda kali. Sampe keringatan lu... Eh? Lagi sakit ya?"

"Demi arwah Ibu Mavis yang sandal nya hilang—"

.

 **BLETAK!**

"Aduh!"

"Aku gak punya sandal!" kata si hantu rambut pisang, menjitak kepala Natsu. Itu Hantu Loli tiba-tiba muncul di atas, tanpa diundang, tanpa ritual, tanpa pengorbanan.

Ya kali, mau manggil Hantu Loli tanpa sandal harus pakai ritual? Kos-kosannya memang sudah angker sejak awal sebelum dibangun.

"GAAAH! Udahlah! Pokoknya cepetan ajarin gue ini Matematika!"

"Yaudah. Sini, ayo." Lucy pun kembali melangkah menuju kasurnya— yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Bentar! Bentar! Lu ganti baju dulu deh." Dan sekarang ditunda lagi, kasihan ya?

"Hah?! Ngapain?"

"Biar enak."

.

 **BLETAK!**

"AH!" Sekali lagi, Natsu hanya bisa meringis saat kepala pink nya mendapat jitakan kedua.

"Biar enak, biar enak! Mau cuci mata lu?" Nah! Nah! Bener tuh? Mau lihat Lucy ganti baju apa? Gila kali itu si Natsu.

Tapi kalau boleh Author juga ingin lihat bersama Reader sekalian. *Plak!

"Biar enak liatnya! Masak lu pakai baju begitu?"

"Ini kamar siapa?"

"Elu."

"Baju siapa?"

"Kamu."

"Jadi, terserah siapa?"

"You." Dari tidak sopan, formal, jadi Inggris. EAAAK!

"Yaudah men, enjoy! Gerah, tahu nggak?"

"Tempe! Di luar hujan lho." Natsu mengkoreksi, membuat Lucy tiba-tiba malu-malu Kitty. Biar keren!

Kan kalau malu-malu Doggy gak lucu, ya 'kan?

"Ya-ya... Biar tambah dingin. Emang Natsu gak suka lihat Lucy begini?" katanya merayu (Idih! Kalau kalah pakai jurus begitu) masih malu-malu Dog— kucing, kucing!

Emang kalau malu jenis Doggy gimana ya?

"Su-suka kok. Mantap! Cooler! Amazeng!" Idih! Si pinky, Inggrisnya satu salah kata, satunya lagi salah pengucapan!

"Yang bener itu Amanjing." Ini lagi makin ngaco, bahasa Inggris pakai bumbu Doggy.

"Ih! Jorok! Masak cewek cantik, putih, sekseh, ngomong—"

"Mulusnya kurang." Ini makhluk kuning langsung memotong.

"Cantik, putih, mulus?"

"Montok! Sekseh!"

"Stres..."

.

 **BUAK!**

"Ohok!"

"Ih! Bisa aja deh! Jadi malu aku." Katanya sambil meninju Natsu, ulang! MENINJU! Ini cewek jangan dilihat luarnya ya, dalemnya Astagfirullah!

"Oke! Sip! Awesum! Udahlah! Luce yang cantik, sekseh, stres, montok, putih, mulus macam topless. Ayo cepetan bantu ini PR Matematika." kesal si Natsu selaku korban kekerasan pada wajah.

Oh ya. Kalian para Reader jangan sampai mainin Mbah Google pakai keyword "Topless" ya. Bahaya, pokoknya jangan, jangan!

"Ya duduk." Itu sudah duduk Mbak abis ditinju terduduk di lantai dia.

"Ini sudah duduk, di sini." Tuh kan orangnya jawab.

"Dengerin nih, aku jelasin ya..." Dengan santai, itu makhluk kuning duduk di atas kasur, menaruh kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri (dilipat begitu biar *WAW* nya gak kelihatan) itu paha mulus banget, sumpah.

Mengambil buku matematika yang (entah sejak kapan) tergeletak di kasur.

"Jadi..." Sekarang makhluk kuning-kuning ini, mulai menjelaskan, entah di halaman berapa, soal nomor berapa. Itu juga tak terlalu penting.

Privasi bro! Privasi pink-kuning angka pusing.

 _"Tenang, sabar. Kuatlah wahai imanku yang mulai ciut, dan ciutkan *WAW* yang mulai 'berdiri' "_ rapalan mantra dalam hati si Natsu lelaki asli sehat seratus persen tanpa penyakit impotensi yang mulai naik temperatur(?). Kenapa bisa begitu?

Oh! Jangan ditanya! Pastilah karena pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya ini!

Pertama itu cewek sekseh, putih, mulus, montok, jangan lupakan stres.

Pakai baju minim, umbar paha plus pegunungan spesifikasi sebesar efres (salah tulis? Peduli setan!).

Ditambah, ini di kamar lho!

Hanya berdua lho!

Pintu dikunci lho!

Gimana gak mikir ke yang *WAW* itu coba? (maaf ya. Dari tadi sensornya pakai sound effect).

"Tenang, tenang, nang, tenang, nanang, te-nang." Itu anak yang tadinya hanya bergumam dalam hati, mulai komat-kamit setengah nyanyi.

"Ngerti?" Tiba-tiba si Lucy nyeletuk.

"Eh? I-i-iya, ngerti kok. Hehe." Idih! Langsung di luar kepala (gak masuk semua).

"Lanjut ya?"

"Lanjut!" Sok semangat bilang lanjut, padahal keringetan.

"Nah. Soal yang ini..." Nah. Itu kuning-kuning mulailah ngomong sendiri lagi, si pinky sibuk nahan *WAW* nya. Gile dah, itu tekanan di otak gara-gara PR sudah lumayan. Sekarang dapat tekanan tubuh panas, tekanan mental, tekanan iman (jangan lupa tekanan di dalam celana).

"Demi arwah Ibu Mavis—"

.

 **BLETAK!**

"Adaw!" Lagi, itu Hantu Loli jitak kepala Natsu.

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku! Itu urusanmu beserta keluarga!" Keluarga dari mana coba? Perasaan ini urusan si Natsu, si Lucy, Guru Matematika, sama— eh! Bener juga!

Kalau nilainya jelek, keluarga turut berduka cita!

Abaikan paragraf tadi. Cukup ingat kalau *WAW* nya si Natsu ikut serta dalam masalah ini.

"Sabar, sabar. Ingat kata Ayah. Laki sejati no mesum, berdiri boleh. Gak bisa berdiri, bukan Laki, tapi impotensi." Mantap!

"GAAAAH! BISA MATI GUE KALAU TERUS BEGINI!" Jiah! Baru pakai jurus pamukas, masak mau K.O?

Memang bisa ya? Mati gara gara-gara *WAW* nya sesek?

Kayaknya kalau dalam kejadian seperti ini bisa deh. Tahulah itu level si cewek kuning-kuning tingkat tinggi spesifikasnya(?) kalau kelamaan mungkin *WAW* si Natsu bisa patah dalam celana jin (salah tulisan? Peduli setan!) yang ketat.

Oke! Itu cukup tidak masuk akal, alias ngaco.

"Eh? Kenapa sih?" Begitu tanggapan ini makhluk kuning-kuning (dari tadi kuning-kuning, tolong jangan mikir kuning-kuning yang 'itu' ya). Kepalanya miring sedikit ke kanan, biar kelihatan manis-manis gimana gitu.

"Kenapa?! Lu sadar gak?" Dengan cepat itu makhluk kuning menggeleng.

"Sedikitpun?"

"Nggak." jawabnya cepet lagi tanpa mikir. Natsu menepuk jidatnya sendiri demi pelampiasan.

"Oke! OKE!" kesalnya kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya balik si Lucy tanpa dosa.

"PERTAMA! Aku ini cowok lho. Laki lho. Asli lho. Berfungsi seratus persen lho!"

"Terus? Aku udah tau kok. A—"

"KEDUA!" potong si pinky dengan cetar membahana, wajahnya maju mendekat membuat wajah si kuning sedikit mundur.

Ngeri lho, nanti kalau tabrakan hidung bisa patah!

Hidupnya sama-sama mancung soalnya.

Oke! Itu juga ngaco. Gak sampai patah, berdarah mungkin iya.

Intinya lumayan sakit, pasti.

"Aku cowok, kamu cewek. Kita juga sudah besar."

"Terus?" Astagaaa... Ini anak vinter tavi volosnya astagfirullah.

"KETIGAAAAAAAAA!" teriak si Natsu, cetar membahana badai gempa tsunami longsor.

Kali ini wajah si Lucy datar biasa. Sedangkan wajah si Natsu menampilkan adegan ngos2an (maaf pakai angka, biar cepet ngetiknya).

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Widih! Sadar juga akhirnya ini anak!

"Huft... Huft... Akhirnya kau besar juga nak!" kata si Natsu pakai gaya Ayah2 (karena Om2 atau Bapak2 sudah terlalu mainsetrum)

"Jadi intinya..." Biar tegang, dijeda gitu lho. Widih!

"I-intinya?" Ini juga ngapain ikutan tegang coba?

"Natsu suka sama Lucy yaa? Hayo ngaku~" ucapnya, dengan PD nya dan suara manis yang membuat lelaki meleleh, lumer di mulut kayak iklan si anu yang ada mainannya.

Sayangnya si Natsu malah tambah tegang.

"G-gak! Bukan itu!"

"Halah... Ngaku aja..." Itu kuning-kuning turun merangkak ke bawah, wajahnya disejajarkan dengan wajah si pinky.

"Wajar kok. Memang aku kurang apa coba?" tambahnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Gak! Gak! GAK!" Wajahnya sudah merah macam tomat busuk (bukanya kalau tomat busuk itu hitam ya?). Kenapa bisa begini?

Karena dalam posisi ini, pegunungannya terlihat lebih greget (bayangkan sendiri, dosa tanggung sendiri).

"Yah... Padahal kalau bilang "iya" bakalan seru."

"Lah?! Berarti Lucy ngarep sama Natsu ya?" seru Natsu antusias. Mendadak lupa dengan situasi tegangnya.

"Gaklah." balas cepat si Lucy mengalihkan pandangan, yang menurut Natsu imut maximal. Duh! Genes dah ah!

"Terus apa dong? Kalau bukan ngarep."

"Biar bisa aku tolak. Terus Natsu nya memohon minta jadian dengan segala cara sama Lucy!" Mantap! Depannya imut2, belakangnya iblis2, amezeng!

"Jahatnya..."

"Lucy gitu loh!"

"Oke, oke! Lucy yang cantik, putih, mulus, montok."

"Seksehnya belum." Ini kuning-kuning nyebelin juga ya?

"Sekseh! STRES! Cepe—"

.

 **BUAK!**

"GOHOK!" Jerit greget Natsu.

"Kamu bisa aja deh. Lucy jadi tambah sayang sama Natsu." Ada ya? Tambah sayang pakai tinjuan begitu?

"Udah cepetan ini PR gimana?" kata Natsu memegangi hidungnya.

"Eh?" Lucy menyadari sesuatu saat melihat Natsu memegangi hidungnya.

"Apaan?" tanya Natsu.

"Benar juga ya? Pakai baju begini kamu gak kuat ya?"

"AKHIRNYA! Sadar juga lu! Sadar kalau menyiksa diriku, tubuh, mental dan iman dengan kejamnya." Jangan lupa wajahnya juga ditinju.

"Tenang, tenang. Seperti kata pepatah, sedia tissue sebelum mimisan." Mantap! Walaupun salah sih.

"Ini sakit! Bukan mimisan!"

"Lah?! Kok bisa sakit?"

"KAN ELU TONJOK TADI."

"Oh iya ya? Dua kali pula." Ini cewek otaknya berat sebelah kayaknya.

EH?! TUNGGU DULU! Memang benar dua kali? Perasaan empat deh. Gak percaya? Silakan geser ke atas. Buktikan sendiri, berani?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga 'kan? Yang satu dijitak, bukan ditinju.

Author hanya berharap tidak ada Reader yang membaca ulang ke atas sana.

"Udah! UDAH! Udah tahu 'kan? Jadi cepat ganti sana. Sebelum kejadian *UWEAH* " Lucy pun berdiri, lalu diam di posisinya.

"Kok diem?" tanya si Natsu.

"..." Tak menjawab, tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan menuju dadanya. Memegang kain bajunya tepat di tengah-tengah dadanya yang...

Kalian pasti tahulah, sebesar apa punyanya si Lucy.

Natsu sudah mematung di tempat. Jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang, pikiran mulai ke yang 'anu2an' melihat tingkah Lucy yang mendadak menjadi begini.

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hihihi... Nungguin ya?"

.

 **GUBRAKKKKK!**

Wajah Natsu langsung membentur lantai dengan greget nya. Sedangkan itu makhluk kuning-kuning tertawa "Hihihi" nista sok manis meski kayak kunti (aslinya memang manis sih)

"Ya Tuhan... Hamba sudah tidak kuat dengan PR Matematian yang Astagfirullah beratnya ini." Itu Matematian sengaja ya, bukan typo. Camkan itu!

"Natsu..." Astaga! Suara lembut manis ini jangan jangan...

Mendongak ke atas Natsu serasa melihat bidadari pembawa harapan—

"Tinggal tulis apa susahnya?" lanjut itu bidadari yang ternyata pembawa harapan palsu.

"Apanya yang mau ditulis?! Ngerti juga kagak! Tamat ini, tamat sudah! Done! Seratus persen nilai telur ayam ini sudah." Natsu yang tadinya tegang, sekarang berubah menjadi suram, gelap, kelam, penuh ratapan.

"Berarti, dari tadi itu penjelasan panjang, detail, rinci sampai akar, bahkan bibitnya gak ada gunanya?"

"Lu ngomong apa saja tadi gue gak tahu. Hehehe..." balas Natsu sambil nyengir. Lucy menghela nafas pasrah.

"Elu mikirnya *AH* *AW* *IYYAHHHH* *UWAAAW* terus sih." Bagi para reader, tolong itu sensor dibaca dengan nada sound effects lucu ya. Jangan di baca seperti 'anuan'

Kalau kalian salah nada, harap diulang.

"INI SALAH SIAPA COBA?! PIKIR! PIKIR!" teriak Natsu yang hampir menangis saking frustrasinya. Berawal dari Matematika berakhir jadi Matematian (mati-matian)

"Yaudah. Salin saja tuh punya gue, ada di meja belajar. Dijamin dapat seratus no telur." Akhirnya itu makhluk kuning memberikan solusi terbaik. Tanpa basa-basi Natsu pun terbang— lari kali ah!

Dengan perasaan senang macam anak baru bisa kencing sendiri (lah?!)

Ia mulai menyalin jawaban dari buku Lucy. Sedangkan Lucy berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk, yang ingin Author rasakan kelembutannya.

Jangan mikir aneh ya. Author hanya ingin tahu rasanya tidur di kasur sepiring baret. (salah tulisan? Peduli setan!).

"Ini dia..." ucap Natsu senang bukan main.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Lucy yang sampai bangun duduk di kasurnya.

"Dengan ini! Aku ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya! Pulanglah ke Rahmatullah wahai kalian para telur, telur ayam, bebek, unta, kangguru—"

"Itu beranak tolol!" potong si Lucy cepat.

"Hah?! Beranak tolol? Jadi anak kangguru tolol semua dong? Sampai usia berapa mereka bisa pinter?" Ini anak pinter banget, sumpah!

"Kayaknya aku salah ngomong deh." balas Lucy dengan pokerface, meski mereka gak lagi main poker.

"Salah gimana?" tanya Natsu seolah ingin memperpanjang kasus kangguru yang beranak, tidak bertelur, ataupun operasi sesar (lah?!).

"Udah deh. Pergi saja sana!" Mengusirnya adalah pilihan terbaik pikir Lucy dengan pertimbangan cepat.

"Diusir nih ceritanya? Awas! Nanti malah kangen lho, bisa cinta lho, aku ganteng lho." Ih! Jijik!

"Gak bakalan! Lucy yang cantiknya level maximal ini, gak mungkin cinta sama Natsu. Pergi sana!"

"Awas! Nanti nyesel lu!" Dengan begitu, PR Matematika plus plus bonus extra absurd mereka berdua selasai.

Ya, begitulah pikir Natsu.

Belum sempat mengambil satu langkah menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba...

.

 **MATI LAMPU!**

"KYAAAAAA!" Lucy menjerit.

"Eh? Lah?! LAH! Apaan?" Natsu kaget. Belum selesai kagetnya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik.

"Natsu! Jangan pergi ya? Sini saja, nginep! Gak apa-apa kok! Aman! Aku jamin masih ada hari esok!" Ini medan perang apa ya?

"Ngapain narik-narik?! Gak mau! Bahaya! Tidur berdua sama cewek, takut keluar bayi."

"Lu anak TK apa? Gitu takut, gini takut! Cuma pegangan tangan takut hamil! Ini aman kok! AMAN! Dijamin gak bikin ketergantungan!" Lah?! Ini cewek kalau panik suka ngaco ya? Ngomongnya lompat2 ke obat 'anu2an'

"Gak! Meski lu jamin, belum tentu aman beneran. Mati lampu begini banyak setan penggoda iman lho." Pernyataan ini sukses membuat tubuhnya ditarik dan dipeluk erat dari belakang oleh Lucy yang cantik, sekseh, putih, udah cukup! Capek.

"HIIIIIIII! Pokoknya Natsu di sini! Aman! POKOKNYA AMAN! Kalau macem-macem aku cekik deh."

"Kalau dicekik mati dong? Kalau jadi setan gimana?" Untuk pernyataan ini, Natsu dipeluk di lehernya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dipeluk dari belakang, ditarik sekuat tenaga. Membuat dadanya yang 'lumayan' membuat lelaki langsung 'berdiri' karena sensasi lembutnya menempel pada punggung Natsu.

Sayangnya, si Natsu tak merasakan demikian. Justru ia merasa sesak nafas, akibat dipeluk serasa dicekik.

Kasihan ya?

"Uhok! Le-lepas! Uhok! Ma-mati! Bisa mati beneran ini!" Bukannya dilepas, Lucy malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Gak! Gak! GAAAAAAK!"

"AKHHH! OKE, OKE! AKU NGINEP!"

"Beneran?" tanya Lucy dengan ekspresi memohon khas anak TK yang mau nangis. Sedangkan Natsu masih batuk-batuk.

Kasihan lho.

Itu dicekik lho.

Gak bisa nafas lho.

Kalau mati gimana coba?

"Yaudah. Tidur sana, aku di sini sampai kamu tidur." kata Natsu penuh perhatian. Widih!

"Jangan pergi ya?" Lucy langsung tenang dan berbaring di kasur.

"Gaklah! Setelah kau tidur pulas aku pergi." Depannya doang manis, belakangnya asem!

"Kok gitu sih?!"

"Ya iyalah! Natsu kan anak baik-baik, rajin menabung, dan suka meminta bantuan untuk mengerjakan PR." Kali ini bukan Ibunya, tapi Ayahnya batuk-batuk di rumah sana.

"Jangan dong!" Tanpa diduga, kedua tangan Lucy menarik tangan kanan Natsu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Di sini sampai aku bangun lagi, ya? Yaaaa? Tolonglah, Natsu..." Tambahnya dengan suara pelan. Mau merayu niatnya, tak lupa memberi senyuman paling manis semanis cokelat yang baru dipetik.

Namun karena ini mati lampu, dan cokelat yang baru dipetik itu pahit. Dan Natsu tak dapat melihat dengan jelas...

"Gak." jawabnya, jelas, singkat, padat. Membuat Lucy tertunduk, langsung galau level tiga.

"Udah, lepas." kata Natsu dingin, dengan amat teramat sangat kejamnya. Status galau Lucy langsung level up to 9.

"Sebenarnya..." gumam Lucy pelan

"Apaan?" Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Natsu.

Ya iyalah!

Ini sepi lho.

Hanya berdua lho.

Mati lampu lho.

Apa hubungannya dengan mati lampu?!

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya menatap lurus ke mata Natsu. Dengan penuh keyakinan dan tekad yang kuat.

Tapi sayangnya yang keluar malah...

"Se-se-sebernarnya selama ini L-lucy punya rasa s-s-s-s-sama Natsu." Lucy's gagap dengan ekspresi malu-malu Kitty yang menurut Natsu imut, kalau bisa dilihat dan tidak mati lampu.

"Bohong... KETAHUAN BANGET BOHONGNYA!" Oh, sepertinya jurus rayuan andalannya tak berhasil kali ini.

Lucy kembali tertunduk.

"Begitulah ya?" Suaranya yang awalnya manis bak dewi yang baru saja mandi air seribu jenis (gak kebanyakan ya?) kini berubah jadi suara manis yang bangkit dari neraka.

.

 **SREK!** Dengan gerak cepat, tangannya sudah menarik kerah baju Natsu Dragneel membuat pemuda itu menelan ludah.

"Tak ada pilihan lain" kata Lucy yang menajamkan matanya(?)

 _"YA ALLAH!"_ teriak Natsu dalam hati.

.

 **BRUK! Chit... Chit... Chit...**

Dengan mudahnya seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang baru muncul sisi iblisnya membanting Natsu Dragneel ke atas kasur, hingga kasur sepiring baret itu berdecit, bergoyang naik-turun.

 _"Ha-harus kabur nih! Bahaya! Lucy Darkfilia sudah bangkit!"_ pikir Natsu panik plus pusing, karena saat dibanting tadi, dirinya berasa seperti baru saja bersalto dengan kecepatan seratus kilo meter per jam (lebay lu!).

Baru saja rasa pusing berputarnya hilang, kini yang ia lihat adalah wajah seorang Lucy tiba-tiba tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Dan dirinya baru tersadar kalau tubuhnya kini ditindih oleh itu setan.

.

 **SREK!** Kembali kerah bajunya ditarik dengan kencang.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti aku takut gelap?! TEMANI SAJA AKU DI SINI APA SUSAHNYA HAH?!" Widih! Baru tahu ada setan takut gelap.

"A-aye! Oke, oke."

"Bagus!" Akhirnya cengkeraman pada kerah bajunya lepas juga. Meski dengan cara didorong ke bawah, dengan bunyi "BUK!" pada bantal.

"A-ano... Ka-kalau boleh tahu, kenapa bisa takut gelap Mbak Lucy?" gagap Natsu. Dia harus hati-hati dengan sisi lain Lucy yang ini.

"I-itu..." Eh? Apa ini? Lucy yang ini tiba-tiba blushing? Untuk sesaat Natsu meragukan penglihatan mati lampu miliknya.

Itu Lucy Darkfilia lho.

Sadis lho.

Iblis lho.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Hoh."

"Ini terjadi saat aku masih kecil."

"Heh."

"Waktu itu aku melihat baju favorit-ku dengan gambar kucing yang KAWAII! SUMPAH! Itu imut banget Natsu! KYAAA!" Hebohnya sambil mengguncang kedua bahu Natsu yang tengah ia tindih.

Bukannya protes Natsu malah merasa lega. Lucy Heartfilia telah kembali dari kendali iblis.

"Oke! Oke! Lanjutin dong!" kata Natsu penuh penekanan. Membuat Lucy berhenti seketika, anak pintar.

"Kan baju itu ada di dalam lubang, dengan tumpukan pakaian lainnya."

"Oh."

"Aku pun masuk ke dalam lubang itu, yang ternyata adalah mesin cuci."

"Hee?"

"Lalu tiba-tiba jatuh bubuk sabun dari atas, disusul guyuran air."

"Wah!"

"Lalu mesin cucinya ditutup dan mulai gelap." Saking menghayati ceritanya, suara Lucy berubah menjadi suara parau anak-anak.

"Gawat tuh." timpal Natsu kemudian.

"Di dalam sana, aku sangat ketakutan, di sana gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dan rasanya seperti diputar-putar." Duuuh! Kasihan ya? Hiks... Hiks...

"Nangis! Nangis!" kata Natsu.

"Gaklah. Gimana mau nangis? Hidung dan mulutku ketutup air. Aku menahan nafas setengah mati. Po-pokoknya mengerikanlah! Sampai sekarang aku mengingatnya masih trauma, aku takut Natsuuu." kata Lucy dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Natsu.

Wih! Kayaknya ada sinyal-sinyal cinta nih. C-I-N-T-A!

Bertahan satu C, I, and termos! Bagi yang tahu lagu itu, maaf saya lupa lirik.

"Uwaaah... Hebat ya? Masih kecil bisa tahan nafas? Berapa lama tuh?" Salah fokus woi! Gak ada rasa simpati sedikit gitu? Malah kagum! Ini anak pink totolnya level up kayaknya.

Maklum baru dapat EXP dari cerita masa kecil Lucy dan mesin cuci.

"Sebentar saja kok. Sepuluh detik setelahnya aku meronta-ronta sambil nangis teriak-teriak."

"Yah... Kirain bisa nahan nafas." Itu si Natsu ngapain merasa kecewa coba?

Sedangkan si Lucy mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke wajah Natsu. Sepertinya dia sudah agak tenang.

Lah iya! Gimana gak tenang setelah meluk cowok pink limited edition, setengah imut, setengah ganteng?

Duh! Cieee... Cieee...

"Tapi ya. Satu hal yang paling aku ingat saat itu, adalah kata-kata Mamaku setelah mengeluarkanku."

"Apa itu? Kok aku penasaran ya?" Sama, Author dan Para Reader yang ada di sini mengerti apa kau rasakan Natsu Dragneel!

"Dia bilang..." Aduh! Digantung segala. Si Natsu bisa jantungan tuh!

"A-apa?" Tuh kan! Mulai gagap begitu.

"Eh. Anak Mama. Lagi main di mesin cuci ya? Gimana? Seru muternya?" Kok gaje ya? Absurd ya? Gak lucu ya? Tapi bagi Author lucu lho.

Karena saat ini, saya membayangkan. Ada Reader yang tertawa miris karena gak lucu, ada yang sweatdropped, jawdropped, ada yang heran, ada yang menggebrak keyboard komputernya. Bahkan yang wajahnya kejedot HP ada! Karena bacanya sambil tiduran. Ahahahaha...

"Hmm... Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Sudah, sudah. Aku temenin deh. Jangan takut lagi yaa." kata Natsu sambil balas memeluk si makhluk kuning-kuning yang terisak. Gak keluar air mata tapi, kan udah gede. EAAAK! Mantap!

"Ma-makasih." balas Lucy yang tersipu malu. Membuat Natsu ikutan blushing. Dan tanpa ada yang menyuruh, ia 'berdiri' lagi. Mungkin baru sadar dengan posisi mereka kali ya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lucy bisa turun gak?"

"GAK MAU LAH! Begini lebih enak." Lah?! LAH?! Si Lucy kayaknya...

"Kalau aku turun, kamu pasti lari 'kan?" Oh iya, iya. Takut lari, kabur. Benar juga ya. Kirain Lucy nya mulai 'anu' juga kayak si Natsu yang sejak awal sudah menahan 'anu' nya.

Mau ngomong LIBIDO perasaan susah amat ya? *Plak!

"Turun yaa. Kalau begini posisi gak enak, ya? Aku gak bakal kabur, janji! Mau turun ya? Nak." kata Natsu tak lupa mengubah suaranya, dimirip-mirip kayak Ibu Layla yang lembutnya benar-benar membuat tenang. Gak kayak suara si Natsu yang gagal meniru ini. Lembut membuat jijik!

"Gak! Kalau begini lebih terjamin! Gak bisa kabur kau." Tidak ada pilihan lain, Natsu pun mengeluarkan jurus memelas andalannya

"Ta-tapi kan... Rasanya seperti Natsu mau diperkosa sama Lucy. Turun yaa? Kumohon... Ya?" katanya dengan suara manis, lemah lembut khas Natsu Dragneel (bayangkan sendiri).

"Gak mauuuu!" Lucy balas memelas pada Natsu dengan jurus memelas kucing of the imut (keren gak?)

"Y-ya... Gimana dong?" si Natsu langsung mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah merah.

Dih! Baru kali ini jurusnya berhasil.

"Ga-gak apa-apa! Kalau Natsu udah gak tahan keluarin saja di celana!" Lah?!

"Y-ya udah. O-oke deh." LAH?!

Tak lama kemudian Lucy pun tertidur.

Tanpa diduga, tanpa ada yang lihat— ya iyalah! Hanya berdua, satunya molor! Natsu berkata...

"Luce kamu kalau tidur begini cantik deh." Lah?! LAH?!

Benar 'kan? Ada rasa pasti ini makhluk berdua sebenernya. Tapi mereka gak mau ngaku. Ihhh! Cuchok!

Oh ya. Jika kalian bertanya, apanya yang dikeluarin di celana?

Itu adalah... *TIIIIIIIIITTTTT* nya. Maaf kali ini beneran disensor, karena Fic ini Rate T, dan mungkin karena kejadian barusan, naik ke T plus.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Akhirnya pada malam itu, Natsu anak yang baik, rajin menabung, dan suka meminta bantuan orang untuk mengerjakan PR. Membuat kedua orangtuanya bersin bersamaan sebelum mereka tidur. Dan mereka berdua malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak tahu dengan nasib putranya yang tidak bisa tidur dengan seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas menindih dirinya.

Pucuk kepala kuning gadis bernama Lucy itu tepat berada di bawah lehernya. Posisinya itu lho. Ihhh! Cuchok deh!

Ah! Lupa. Tolong jangan lupakan *TIIIIIIITTT* Natsu yang sesak di bawah sana.

Tapi Natsu hebat lho. Sampai pagi celananya tetap kering! EAAAK! Mantap!

Dan, seperti kata pepatah, setiap hal pasti ada baik dan buruknya. Malam ini Natsu bernasib buruk, tetapi paginya...

Buh! Heboh pokoknya. Tiga orang temannya yang bernama Gray Fukboxer (ini Natsu yang nyuruh nulis begitu). Gajeel Rubahmerah (ini Natsu juga). Dan Jelly Formalinez (ini baru Author).

Oke, oke, sekarang serius!

Karena Author ini baik hati, kasih sayangnya, cinta kasihnya sepanjang masa (emak-emak dong) akan memberitahukan nama asli mereka bertiga.

Gray Fullbuster lho.

Gajeel Redfox lho.

Jellal Fernandez lho.

Jadi itu orang bertiga, terkagum-kagum dengan nilai Natsu yang dapat seratus. Mereka bahkan sampai melempar-lempar si Natsu ke atas, tak lupa dengan berbagai pujian-pujian absurd semacam

"Hebat juga ini kadal."

"Amanjing bro."

"Keren. Langsung nembak cewek sana." Lah?! Siapa yang ngomong begini nih?

Dan pujian lain sebagainya yang sungguh astagfirullah absurd.

Sedangkan orang yang dilempar-lempar ketawa-tawa nista dengan wajah greget yang tidak bisa Author tuturkan dengan sebuah kata. Kalian cukup bayangkan wajah konyol si Natsu di Anime. Pasti pada tahu semua 'kan?

Namun semua kebahagian Natsu itu seketika hilang saat negara ap— saat Lucy Heartfilia menyerang.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Lucy berkata...

"Itu kan nyalin punyaku."

.

 **BRUK!**

"ADOH! PUNGGUNGKU!" Natsu yang tadinya dimainin lempar-lemparan ke atas. Kini dibiarkan jatuh. Belum puas, Gray dan Gajeel menginjak-injak Natsu selaku tersangka pelanggaran nilai telur ayam.

Tak lupa pula, Jellal Fernandez mem-foto Kamvret Momen Natsu Dragneel yang tengah teriak-teriak kesakitan dengan ekspresi gregetnya

 _"Momen ancur-ancuran begini harus diabadikan."_ pikir itu si Jelly biru..

Lalu Endingnya, Natsu sakit punggung selama tujuh hari lima malam.

Gak ngerti? Dasar lemah! Dasar payah! Lu lintah! Mati muntah-muntah!

Itu karena dua hari dia gak bisa tidur, jadilah tujuh hari lima malam. Natsu gitu loh!

.

.

.

 **Ancur-ancuran**

.

 **Author Note**

Yo! Ingat aku? Ada yang menunggu? (gak ada pasti)

Bagaimana? Kacau? Judulnya saja "Ancur-ancuran" maaf kalau banyak typo. Ahahahaha...

Sebenarnya, aku menulis ini saat stres. Kupikir dapat mengalihkannya sebentar dengan cara menulis.

Tapi, sialnya. Stres nya malah ikut terbawa, alhasil Fic ini jadi pelampiasan tanpa sadar. Ahahahaha... (lumayan agak lega sih rasanya).

Sebenarnya, aku lama tidak muncul karena sungguh tidak punya 'dorongan' untuk menulis lagi. Sebenarnya aku menulis hanya iseng, tidak ada keinginan mendapatkan Review yang banyak, ataupun memuaskan orang-orang yang membacanya. Karena aku hanya menulis demi mengeluarkan isi kepala, hanya itu, simple.

Lalu tiba-tiba bosan, dan ya... Tidak bisa menulis.

Soal pandanganku terhadap tulisanku sendiri...

Bagus atau tidaknya, itu terserah kalian. Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Lalu, soal kalimat di bawah yang selalu aku lampirkan (pasti tahu kan yang mana 'kan?)

Itu bukan meminta Review. Itu hanya pancingan, aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kalian benar-benar menghargai seorang Author yang rela membuang-buang waktu luang, dan berpikir keras demi sebuah tulisan? Atau hanya membaca demi kepuasan pribadi? Tanpa peduli dengan orang yang membuat? Tidak bagus diberi Flame, sedangkan yang bagus, dipaksa Update secepat mungkin.

Padahal menulis ini tak semudah membaca dan menulis Review. Harusnya kalian memberikan Review yang sopan serta hargailah Author di sini meski hanya sedikit (maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung).

Tapi, aku sangat menghargai kalian yang rela meluangkan waktu demi memberikan Review.

Jujur, beberapa waktu lalu, aku sempat kaget. Tiba-tiba ada E-mail masuk. Aku tak menyangka masih ada yang memberikan Review pada Fic lama milikku.

Lalu setelah itu (karena gak ada kerjaan) aku iseng membaca-baca Review kalian semua. Lalu, entah kenapa aku merasa agak bersalah karena ada beberapa yang menunggu lama.

Jadi, kuucapkan terima kasih, terima kasih telah mendukung Author yang hanya menulis karena iseng dan untuk menghabiskan waktu luang ini. Kalian memberikanku 'dorongan' untuk menulis lagi.

Oh ya. Untuk Fic sebelumnya yang lama tidak Update (sudah terkubur mungkin?). Sebenarnya itu tidak Update karena Author satunya lagi, Author numpang. Dia sibuk dengan penyakitnya, yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan di sini. (privasi).

Tapi tenang saja. Itu pasti sampai tamat! Meski tak tahu kapan tamatnya, karena aku sibuk dengan urusan dunia nyata. Tapi aku sudah punya 'dorongan' untuk menulis lagi, jadi tenang saja. Itu pasti akan Update, aku hanya butuh sedikit pemanasan (1 atau 2 mungkin).

Okelah. Cukup sampai disini saja, sampai jumpa ;D


End file.
